


[马东|星辰] 爸爸粑粑吵架了

by irregular_jojo



Series: 划划世界迷人眼 [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute Kids, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV First Person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irregular_jojo/pseuds/irregular_jojo
Summary: 沙雕日常，pjs第一人称。主马东和两小无猜的星辰，两句话尾号三，剧情需要的一句话灿白。
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: 划划世界迷人眼 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858078
Kudos: 5





	[马东|星辰] 爸爸粑粑吵架了

大家好，我叫朴志晟，今年已经8岁了。我的爸爸是李马克，粑粑叫李东赫。我被他们扔到了隔壁的仁俊叔叔家，因为他俩需要一个没有我的家来吵架。

说实话我大大的脑袋也想不明白有什么可吵的，毕竟我只是在饭桌上问了爸爸和粑粑为什么我姓朴。毕竟两个人都姓李嘛，怎么拆也拆不出个朴字啊。

虽然我没太理解，但是我记住了，所以我打算给辰咯重新叙述一遍。啊，辰咯是仁俊叔叔的大头儿子，比我早出生了两个月。

粑粑还在怀孕的时候，爸爸粑粑被爸爸工作上关系很好的前辈伯贤叔叔邀请到家里吃饭来着。结果因为某些原因，粑粑和灿烈叔叔伯贤叔叔打赌输了。于是我就这么跟着灿烈叔叔姓了朴。

肃然，原来亲儿子还能跟别人姓。

爸爸说粑粑喜欢打赌但是总是输，粑粑怪爸爸没有拦着他不让他打赌。

可是我没太听懂，我就想让爸爸重复一遍。

结果粑粑说我不仅头这么大随了爸爸，智商也随了爸爸。粑粑还说这种事情我理解不了的，不用和我解释太多，等我长大了再说也不迟。

爸爸觉得既然我已经问了，索性就给我解释明白就好了。

于是他俩就吵起来了。

我有点担心，就用自己的左手拉住了粑粑的手，右手拉住了爸爸的手。

结果他俩看了我一眼之后，几乎是同时掏出了手机用另外一只手疯狂敲打着手机屏幕。

然后用手机吵着吵着，就把我领到了隔壁仁俊叔叔家里。

辰咯问我为什么要问那么多，可是我大大的脑袋里就是有无数个问号呀。

我还想问的事情多多了 \- 为什么仁俊叔叔姓黄但是辰咯姓钟；比如为什么辰咯有三个爸爸，虽然渽民叔叔和帝努叔叔都是很温柔的帅气叔叔，但是大家不都是两个爸爸；还有就是为什么我有这么多问题，莫非是头太大了 (··?)

不过这点眼力价我还是有的，所以我并没有多问，而且没准儿真的长大了我就全都知道了呢。

哇，我真是个懂事的小孩子。

不是大问题哒，上次他俩吵架还不是第二天就好了。

我和辰咯下楼玩会儿土，和和稀泥，扣扣沙子，一会儿他俩就接我回家吃晚饭啦。

谁又能想到，爸爸和粑粑手牵手来楼下接我俩的时候，他俩看着满身是泥印脸上也蹭上土的辰咯和我又差点儿吵起来了呢。

我没听到粑粑声音里隐藏的怒气，于是在粑粑问我是谁要下来玩土的时候，我骄傲地挺了挺我的小胸脯 ^ ^

辰咯被带回了我家洗澡洗衣服，而我被爸爸粑粑揍到屁股开花。

不过至少爸爸粑粑不和对方吵了，要不然晚上起来上厕所就要看到爸爸把粑粑压在身下使劲打，粑粑还哭来着。

我为这个家可做了太多贡献了呀！朴志晟真棒，我给自己悄悄发了朵小红花 (。ì _ í。)b

啊，屁股疼，想要辰咯吹吹。

结果爸爸也给了我一巴掌，爸爸说你还好意思让乐乐给你吹屁股。

委屈(。 ́︿ ̀。)明明辰咯和我玩的也很开心嘛，玩土难道不是小孩子的天性吗爸爸们？

不过辰咯凑到了我身边，勾着我的手指摸了摸我的大头，在我耳边和我说就算是屁股也没关系，乐乐愿意给星星呼呼走痛痛。

呜呜呜，辰咯是小天使叭 (/ω＼)

啊，粑粑叫我吃饭了！

拜拜呀，下次见~

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> 真的是来自我梦境的沙雕脑洞，我真的梦到了自己是马东的孩子，马东在餐桌上吵架。于是我就左手牵着一个右手牵着一个想哄哄我的傻爸爸们，结果他俩不约而同的掏出手机暴风输入继续吵？？  
> 然后我就被他俩气醒了，但是小熊的手是真的软软糯糯好捏，小狮子的爪爪有点凉凉的。  
> ღ( ´･ᴗ･` )比心


End file.
